Abandonnés
by Molost
Summary: Les secours sont finalement venus mais ... Ils ont laissé Shannon et Charlie sur l'île. Ils devrons aller vivre chez Danielle.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie et Shannon sont dans la jungle, assis sur des grosses roches. Les oiseaux chantent en choeur, ils ont l'air vraiment de s'ennuyer. Ils ne se regardent à peine. Soudain, Danielle Rousseau, la femme française(Allemande) arrive. Habituée de les voir là.**

**«Bonjour les jeunes»**

Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle leur a parlé. Ils restent assis, Shannon joue avec un caillou. Danielle s'approche d'eux. **«Charlie, tu n'as pas mangé hier soir. »**. Ils se réagissent presque pas.

Quelques semaines avant ..

Shannon marche sur la plage et se dirige vers la jungle. Charlie se lève, un peu plus loin, et lui demande ce qu'elle fait. Cette dernière répond qu'elle a laisser une de ses valises dans la jungle. Comme il est adorable, Charlie lui demande s'il peu l'accompagner. Elle accepte. Ils ont chercher pendant des heures mais n'ont jamais trouver la valise. Shannon s'est rappellé qu'elle l'avait laissé sur la plage. Quand ils reviennent à la plage, il n'y a personne. Il voient un bateau de sauvetage au loin, avec tout le monde : Jack, Kate, Sayid, ect. Il en comprennent qu'ils les ont laissés sur l'île seuls. Ils cherchent un endroit où aller. Shannon pense à Ethan, mais Charlie lui rappelle qu'il est mort. Ils ont décider d'aller vivre chez Rousseau, parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour aller dans la trappe et de toutes façons, Shannon aurait eu trop peur.

Alors maintenant, ils sont chez elle depuis quelques semaines. Elle a accepter des les héberger parce que Shannon lui a donné un peu d'argent. Elle se sent comme leur mère, maintenant, mais elle regrette que Sayid ne soit pas avec eux, car elle a un petit faible pour lui. Danielle leur apporte une boîte de Frosted Flackes, la marque préférée de Charlie. Ils se versent des bols de céréales et papotent. Ils ont chacun leur chambre. Ils ont des lits en bois, et quelques ordinateurs que Danielle leur a fabriqué. Ils ont du papier, bref, ils sont quand même bien équipés mais leur maison est un peu trop petite pour trois personnes. Avec l'argent de Shannon, ils achètent des meubles à leurs voisins, les Autres, avec qui Danielle a fait la paix. Malgré tout ça, ils ne sont pas très heureux. Shannon s'ennuie énormément de Sayid, Danielle aussi, ce qui a provoquer une petite dispute entres elles il y a de ça quelques jour. Charlie, lui, un peu tout le monde lui manquent. Il se lève. Shannon se demande où il va

**« Charlie, que fais-tu ? »**

**« Je vais à la plage »**

**Shannon ne comprend pas trop et Charlie prend son sac. Danielle arrive, leur dit de faire ce qui veulent, et si ils lui ramènent Sayid, elle leur donnerait des cartes de l'île. Shannon la regarde, jalousement. Danielle lui tire la langue, Shannon rouspète des trucs comme "Sayid, mon Sayid !", Danielle rouspète aussi. Pendant ce temps, Charlie en profite pour s'en aller à la plage. Quand à Danielle et Shannon, elles se disputent encore.**

**«Non, miss, Sayid est à moi ! »**

**«Il me préfère !»**

**«Alors pourquoi il est avec moi ?»**

**«Tu ne peu pas vraiment dire ça, Shannon, il n'est même pas sur l'île.»**

**«Charlie, dis-lui que JE suis avec Sayid !»**

**Elles se retournent, Charlie n'est plus là. Danielle s'en va plus loin, elle n'aime pas particulièrement Charlie mais au moins, sa maison n'est pas très loin de la plage. Shannon s'inquiète, si elle devait restée seule avec Danielle, elle se tuerait. Danielle voit qu'elle s'inquiète, elle ricane. Shannon se tourne vers elle, lui tire la langue, et prend son sac. Danielle la voit.**

**«Oui, il va bien.»**

**«Pff, quelle idiote ! Je m'inquiète pour Sayid.»**

**«Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je parlait de Charlie ?» dit-elle en riant, sous le regard vexée de Shannon. **

**«Mais comment ils ont pû nous faire ça. Sayid m'aimait ..»**

**Danielle l'a coupe en riant. Shannon en a assez.**

**«Ça va finir, oui ?»**

**«Faudrait que j'y pense.»**

**Elle en a vraiment assez et s'en va plus loin dans la jungle, bien qu'elle en aie affreusement peur, elle ne veut que s'en aller d'où Danielle est. Elle s'ennuit de tout le monde : Sayid, Kate, Jack, Claire et .. Boone. Mais oui ! Pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer, pourquoi ne pas prendre Boone comme poupée, puisse qu'il ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi n'y a t-elle jamais songé avant ? Mais peu-être que si elle joue beaucoup, quelques parties de son corps vont s'arracher. Peu importe, quoi qu'elle fasse avec, elle va le déterré, c'est sûr. Et ça, sans Charlie et SURTOUT SANS DANIELLE. Elle s'assoit et se mets de la boue dans la figure. Danielle rit encore d'elle et lui demande pourquoi elle fait ça.**

**«Les meilleurs aventuriers sont toujours sales.»**

**Danielle pouffe de rire. Shannon n'y fait pas attention et s'en va n'importe où. Danielle ne fait pas attention à elle, et ne s'inquiète pas non plus pour Charlie. Elle connaît bien l'île, même si Shannon est partie encore plus loin dans la jungle, et non pas à la plage, où Boone s'est fait enterré. Elle marche et se demande un peu où elle va. Pas de nouvelle du junkie, elle marche et apparament, lui aussi s'en allait vers la plage. Elle est habillée avec un t-shirt violet et des pantalons rouge/rose. Après quelques minutes, elle arrête, puis, après quelques instants, continue de courir. Elle tombe car elle courrait trop vite.**

**«Merde !»**

**Elle enlève la boue qu'elle avait dans la figure et remarque qu'elle n'est vraiment pas allée dans la bonne direction. Bon, tant pis, il ne reste que deux chemins : sois trouver la plage et Charlie, ou retrouver Danielle la jalouse .. Elle préfère Charlie ... de loin ! Elle prend n'importe quel. Un peu plus tard, elle arrive chez Danielle. Elle entre dans la chambre et s'assoit sur son lit de bois. Il craque et ses murs en feuilles s'écroulent. Danielle rit.**

**«Il serait peu-être temps que tu perdes du poids ..» Dit-elle en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Shannon ne préfère rien dire du tout, car elle sait que Danielle réussira a avoir le dernier mot, mais jamais elle ne l'avouera. Elle préfère essayer de remettre son lit en bon état, mais sans résultat. Elle décide de voler celui de Charlie.**

**«Jamais il ne s'en rendra compte ..» Chuchote t-elle à elle même. Elle entre dans sa chambre, lentement. Elle prend son lit et le pousse de toutes ses forces. Danielle rit d'elle. Shannon a envie de la frapper mais elle a trop peur de se casser un ongle. Elle se rend compte que quelque chose bloque de passage du lit de Charlie. Elle pousse encore et devient certaine qu'il y a quelque chose. Elle va voir et voit une boîte avec six poupées de Vierge Marie. Voilà quelque chose de beaucoup plus interessant que Boone. Elle les prend toutes, mais une tombe. Tant pis, Charlie ne va pas le remarquer. En tombant, elle s'est cassée et la drogue est tombée. Elle est éparpillée par terre mais Shannon ne le voit pas. Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur Danielle, pour être certaine qu'elle ne la pas vue. Elle est en train de plier ses sous-vêtements, en particulier des strings, Shannon la regarde, jalouse. Elle a l'idée d'aller lui voler, mais elle a déja la boîte de jouet de Charlie dans les bras. Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard. Oups, elle en échappe un autre. Tant pis, Charlie est trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte. Elle n'a pas le temps de regarder ce que cette poudre est, et de toutes façons, elle n'a même pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses nouvelles poupées. Elle arrive dans sa chambre, qui s'est écroulée. Il y a pleins de feuilles par terre mais elle ne dit rien, par peur que Danielle réplique. Danielle est toujours en train de plier ses sous-vêtements. Elle se tourne vers Shannon, qui joue au Barbie avec ses nouvelles poupées. Shannon se tourne aussi vers elle.**

**«Danielle, comment êtes vous arrivée sur cet île ?»**

**«Oh, tu est trop jeune pour savoir !»**

**Shannon fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers ses poupées. Elle joue à la famille : 4 petites filles et les parents. Danielle finit de plier son linge. Elle s'approche de Shannon et la regarde. Shannon la regarde du coin de l'oeil, en attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Danielle reste là, en souriant et en regardant Shannon. **

**«Non non, Shannon, tu peu continuer de jouer. Ne te gênes pas pour moi, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.»**

**Shannon soupire et se retourne vers ses poupées.**

**«Bonjour maman. (elle prend une voix différente) Bonjour ma fille !»**

**Danielle rigole. Shannon soupire, désespérée. Elle passe sa main dans sa figure. Danielle sourit.**

**«Shannon, ta mère et ta fille sont exactement pareilles.»**

**«Ouais, bien, tu as une meilleure idée ? Je joues avec ce que je trouve !»**

**Danielle rigole et se lève. Elle va devant un comptoir. Shannon arrête de jouer et la regarde.**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?»**

**«Je ne sais pas, je vais attendre que Charlie revienne.»**

**«Je vais aller à sa recherche.»**

**«Pourquoi ?»**

**«Je n'ai rien à faire ... c'était beaucoup plus amusant quand les autres survivants étaient là !»**

**«Et surtout quand Sayid était là ... »**

**Shannon fronce les sourcils, vexée que Danielle soit autant attachée à Sayid. Danielle sourit.**

**«Shannon, pourquoi tu n'irait pas magasiner ?»**

**«Chez Les Autres ?»**

**«Ouais. Ça te ferait du bien et je n'aurais plus à te supporter.»**

**«Mais le problème avec Les Autres, c'est qu'ils chuchote tout le temps, et je n'entend pas toujours le prix.»**

**«Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, fais-moi un peu d'air, je suis tannée de ton caractère de cochon ! Oust ! »**

**Shannon hésite, puis elle se lève et se tourne vers Danielle, qui fait bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole.**

**«Je m'en vais seulement pour quelques temps, ne touches à rien, surtout pas à mes poupées !»**

**«Non non ...»**

**Shannon prend son sac, se lève et part. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Charlie, Danielle continue de faire bouillir son eau. Elle sourit malicieusement et va dans la chambre de Shannon sur la pointe des pieds. Elle regarde ses poupées, puis les dépose lentement. Elle continue de marcher, puis elle trouve le porte-feuille de Shannon. Elle pouffe de rire car Shannon l'a oublié. Peu importe, elle avait peu-être de l'argent dans le sac qu'elle a prit avec elle. Danielle ouvre le porte-feuille et y voit une photo d'un homme brun (Boone). Elle ne trouve très très beau. Elle continue et trouve une carte d'identité, il y est écrit "Boone Carlyle" avec un autre photo de lui. Danielle ouvre grand la bouche. **

**«Shannon est un imposteur ! C'est un garçon déguisé en fille ! Oh mon dieu !»**

**Elle reste la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'en croit pas ses yeux. De son coté, Shannon marche dans la jungle seule.**

**«Autres ! Les Autres, où êtes vous !»**

**Elle crie dans la jungle, puis, elle entend des murmures incompréhensibles. Elle sourit en ouvrant son sac.**

**«Ah, vous êtes là. Voilà, j'aimerais du rouge à lèvre, (elle sort sa liste d'épicerie) des crayons et quelques chandelles sil vous plaît !»**

**Elle reste debout, en souriant et en attendant une réponse. Elle entend des chuchotements.**

**«D'accord. Attend un peu, je dois aller chercher dans le rayon des jouets.»**

**Shannon sourit. Elle sort son porte-feuille (son vrai, celui que Danielle a prit était celui de Boone, car Shannon l'avait gardé). Les chuchotements reviennent.**

**«D'accord, ça vous fera 16, 99.»**

**Shannon sort un billet de 20 et le dépose par terre. **

**«Gardez le change.»**

**Une boîte de crayon, du rouge à lèves et 5 chandelles arrive du ciel. Le 20 dollars s'en va dans la vent et une facture arrive près d'elle. **

**«Merci Madame, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, revenez.»**

**Shannon sourit «Merci à vous.» Elle prend la facture et s'en va. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Charlie, elle marche dans la forêt. De son coté, Danielle est renversée par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Elle fronce les sourcils, vexée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Elle met le porte-feuille dans la poche et continue de marcher dans la chambre de Shannon. Elle y cherche, en particulier, son journal intime, pour pouvoir lire tout ses secrets. Elle entend le détecteur de fumée sonner extrèmement fort. Elle se rappelle qu'elle a oublié son eau qui bouillait. Elle cour à toute vitesse vers le détecteur, prend un de ses sous-vêtements et fait du vent avec, pour arrêter l'alarme. Elle le fait aller de droite à gauche, puis, l'alarme s'arrête. Elle soupire et s'assoit sur une chaise. Shannon arrive en souriant, elle regarde Danielle.**

**«Ouf, je l'avoue, tu as eu raison! J'ai adoré cet après-midi shopping!»**

**Danielle ne dit rien, elle croise les bras. Elle se lève, prend une chaise et la met près de celle où elle est assise. **

**«Assiez-toi !»**

**Shannon ne comprend pas. Elle s'assoit, assez éffrayée.**


	2. Abandonnés Chapitre 2

**ENVIRON UNE HEURE PLUS TÔT :**

**Charlie quitte Danielle et Shannon pour aller à la plage. Il marche dans la jungle, avec son sac au dos. Il veut aller chercher des choses utiles comme de la nourriture, en éspérant que les autres en on laissé. Comment on-t-ils pû faire ça? Il pense à tout les moments qu'il a vécu avec tout les survivants. Il commençait vraiment à avoir une bonne relation avec la plupart d'entre eux. Après environ quinze minutes de marche, il arrive sur la plage. Elle s'assoit sur le sable à coté de ... rien. Il n'y a rien, personne n'a rien laissé. Il reste assit, en regardant la mer. Disons que ce n'est pas aussi palpitant qu'avec Claire, quand Walt jouait avec son chien et que, un peu plus loin, Jack et Kate se préparaient pour faire une exursion dans la jungle. Il reste là, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû proposer à Shannon de l'aider à trouver sa valise. Mais dans ce cas, elle serait seule maintenant avec Danielle. **

**«Ce serait tellement triste pour elle ... Non, mais, qu'est-ce que je fais à penser à Shannon comme ça, moi ?»**

**Peu importe, c'est peu-être sur cette pensée qu'il décida de revenir chez Danielle ou plutôt, chez lui ! **

**«Dire qu'ils on tout prit même ma guitare !»**

**Il fronce les sourcils, faché. Il se lève, pour aller chez lui. Il commence à marcher et à se parler à lui-même, comme il n'y a personne.**

**« Au moins, il on laissé quelques-unes de mes choses. Peu-être que quelque chose est arrivé à Shannon, il faut qu'il ai la sauver.»**

**Sur ce pas, il accelère le pas, puis s'arrête.**

**«Sauver ?Non ! qu'est-ce que je racontes ? Shannon n'est qu'une enfant gatée qui m'a fais pêcher un poisson pour rien et qui ne pense qu'à elle !»**

**Fier de sa parole, Charlie commence à sourire, puis, le sol commence à trembler. Il recule, en regardant le sol, dont le tremblement devient de plus en plus fort. Une craque se fait dans le sable, provenant du sol, puis, un peu plus loin, où Boone a été enterré, une main sort. Charlie se tourne vers elle, effrayé. Un bras, puis une tête y sort, celle de Boone. Charlie est stupéfait.**

**« Quoi ! Boone ?»**

**Boone grogne un peu et s'enlève complètement du sable, il sourit. Il a du sang partout sur lui. Charlie a peur, il recule de plus en plus. Boone est toujours aussi souriant.**

**«Ne t'approche surtout pas !» Lui crie Charlie**

**«Hey .. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !»**

**Boone lui fait la bise. Charlie en comprend qu'il n'est pas dangeureux, il sourit. **

**«Oui, mais .. tu est un mort vivant ?» Lui lance Charlie avant de s'assoir sur le sable.**

**Boone éclate de rire.**

**«Tu ... tu croyais vraiment que j'étais mort ?»**

**«Ouais ... comme tout le monde !»**

**Boone s'assoit. «Wow ! Tu crois que je pourrais être un acteur »**

**«Peu-être ...»**

**Boone sourit.**

**«Mais .. mais alors tu nous a joué un tour ?»**

**Boone commence à rire.**

**«Bah ouais ! Non mais, tu as déja vu quelqu'un jouer le mort aussi mieux que moi ? Je vais être un roi du cinéma !»**

**Charlie sourit, en regardant le sable. «Ça tombe bien tu vois, je suis un roi de la musique.»**

**Les deux garçons se regardent en souriant.**

**«On fera une équipe du tonnerre !» s'écrient t-ils en se donnant un gros calin et en riant.**

**«Super !» dit Charlie. Tu sais, Shannon, elle est bonne en quoi ?**

**Boone arrête de sourire et se lève.**

**«Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu est amoureux d'elle et tu veux me la voler ?»**

**«Quoi ? Non, jamais ! Non non, c'est que ...»**

**Boone attend une réponse. Charlie soupire.**

**«Les secours sont venus ... Et ils nous on laissés. Shannon et moi, ici ! Alors nous sommes allés vivre chez Danielle. Et je veux savoir en quoi elle est bonne pour qu'on fasse un trio du tonnerre !»**

**Boone soupire et se rassoit. **

**«Bah, je sais pas .. les baisers ? .. le maquillage ? Le manipulage !»**

**«Ce n'est même pas un mot !» Dit Charlie en riant.**

**«Quoi ? manipulage ? Oui, c'est un mot ! C'est écrit dans le dictionnaire !»**

**«Alors prouves-le !»**

**Boone ne tourne vers où était son campement (pour aller chercher son dictionnaire).**

**«Quoi ? Où sont les abris ?»**

**«Ceux qui se sont fait secourir son partit avec eux .. et toutes les autres choses aussi !»**

**«Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont tout pris et que maintenant, ils rient et regardent mes choses personnelles ?»**

**«Ouais.»**

**«Mon journal intime ? Mes photos ? ..»**

**«Bah Shannon a prit quelques de tes choses comme ton porte-feuille.»**

**«Sale peste !»**

**«Mais tu sais, Boone, tu peu venir avec nous chez Danielle. Elle peu faire des petits ordinateurs et on a des voisins .. tu sais, Les Autres ? Ils sont vraiment gentils et on leur achète pleins de trucs !»**

**Boone ne semble pas convaincu.**

**«Et il y a ... Shannon» dit Charlie d'une voix rêvante. **

**Boone le regarde, jalousement. **

**«Écoutes-moi la pop star ! Shannon est à moi, compris ?»**

**«Quoi ? Tu as des droits d'auteur sur elle ?»**

**«Ouais !»**

**Charlie sourit.**

**«Je peu en avoir sur Claire ?»**

**Boone soupire, en trouvant Charlie idiot.**

**«Quoi ?»**

**Boone le répond pas. puis, il commence à marcher vers la jungle.**

**«Bon d'accord ! Allons-y !»**

**Charlie sourit, tout en le suivant.**

**«Super ! Tu sais, Les Autres ont même mes deux disques. Peu-être qu'ils auront ton prochain film.»**

**«Pour que je le fasse il faudrait peu-être qu'on s'en aille de l'île, idiot !»**

**Charlie ne répond pas. Quelques minutes plus tard ...**

**«Dis moi, Boone, pourquoi nous as tu fais croire que tu était mort ?.»**

**Boone sourit, il s'assoit, Charlie aussi.**

**«Tu as vu l'attention que Shannon ne portait ? C'était génial ! Le jour d'avant, Locke m'avait réveillée en pleins milieu de la nuit et je voulais me venger.»**

**«Mais tu as mis Shannon super-triste !»**

**«Mais je l'ai éloigné de Sayid et ils se voiyent moins maintenant.»**

**«Ouais, c'est super, hein ?» Dit Charlie en souriant.**

**Boone lui lance un regard meurtrier. Charlie arrête de sourire.**

**«Mais, tu as tout fais ce coup monté juste pour avoir plus d'attention ?»**

**«Bien sûr. Elle me caressait le front, c'était tout doux»**

**«Chanceux .»**

**«Charlie, il faudrait continuer de marcher. J'ai hâte de revoir Shannon.»**

**Charlie se lève.**

**«D'accord. Alors continuons dans ce cas.»**

**Charlie et Boone continuent de marcher.**


End file.
